


Tags in the Snow

by pairatime



Series: Speirs and his boys [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dog Tags, Dom/sub, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant breaks a rule and Speirs finds a pleasant surprise when he goes to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kiki, she wrote the first part then I wrote the rest.

_A firm hand on his shoulder reminded Grant of his place. He smiled and apologized to the pretty girl, before turning to face his CO.  
"Sir?" he tried to look guilty, but Speirs didn't buy it. He pushed his sergeant out of the door and followed him into the cold evening._

Grant just allowed himself to be guided by Speirs’ hand, even enjoying a thrill at the feeling of his Captain’s thumb pressing hard into his shoulder, redirecting him. When he had started turning toward the house where the officers were bunking, Speirs steered him to a side alley a block away.

“Sir?” he said, the first words spoken between them since leaving the bar. He just couldn’t hold them back anymore. When the hand had dropped away, he felt unsure without being able to see, hear or feel his Captain. Grant knew better than to turn around.

Grant had to fight the nervous tremble in his hands and his racing heart. He knew Speirs was still there. He knew and trusted Speirs…even if flirting with another girl had been just what Speirs had told, ordered, him not to do.

“Tell me sergeant, what were my orders tonight,” and the sound of Speir’s low deep voice right next to his ear and the puff of air on his neck, Grant couldn’t help the hitch in his breathing.

“Yo-your orders we-were to wait at the end of the bar for you Sir, al-alone” Grant was able to answer, he could barely think about anything but where Speirs was standing. Where his hands might be, what he might look like…it was so distracting.

“And were you, alone sergeant?” the deepening pitch just made Grant want to drop to his knee in the snow or anything else his Captain wanted.

“N-no Sir I wasn’t,” just touch me please touch me please sir please.

“I told you want I’d do if you disobey again sergeant. Shirt off.”

“Yes Sir,” they were the only words he could even think, let alone say and it was all he wanted to do. He almost ripped his shirt when it wouldn’t come off fast enough. He just wanted to obey and he could take the cold, he would for Speirs. He would stand shirtless in the snow for as long as his Captain wanted.

And then he heard it, the sound of Speir’s taking off his belt. He’s heard that sound so many times. He knew his pants were tenting out and he didn’t care. Then he felt Speirs’ hand on his shoulder spinning him around and pushing him back into the brick wall.

“How long were you talking to her sergeant?” the belt was plain, ordinary one of hundreds, thousands, but in Speirs hands it was all he could see. He couldn’t even force out the answer, “sergeant!”

“Eight minutes Sir. We were talking about eight minutes Sir,” Grant forced out at last, he still couldn’t pull his eyes off Speirs’ hand and his belt.

“Eight, that’s a good number sergeant. Eight stro-” It was the hand on his chest as much as the sudden stop that finally made him look away from the belt and into his Captain’s face, and the look of puzzlement there. “Three dog tags?”

“Sir,” he hadn’t seen them before. He hadn’t taken off his shirt around Speirs since he found it. Grant couldn’t stop his thoughts as he felt Speirs’ lift them up and look at them one by one until he got to the last one and just started.

“Mine…your wearing my tag,” Grant couldn’t place the tone in his Captain’s voice but it set his whole body on edge, in the good way and he just wanted him to say more.

“I’m yours,” it was the first thing that came to mind and he knew it was right the moment Speirs smiled a happy and lustful smile.

“Mine,” the words were still echoing in his ears when he felt himself being pulled forward by the dog tags and into Speirs’ demanding mouth.


End file.
